The present invention relates in general to starting apparatus for starting high compression direct drive go-carts.
High compression direct drive go-carts are quite popular however they suffer from the difficulty that they are extremely hard to start. The methods used to start them vary and include a driver pushing his vehicle as rapidly as possible and then jumping in when the engine turns over. Sometime one or two individuals will push the vehicle with the driver in place and sometime the individuals will lift the back of the vehicle off of the ground, run with it and then drop it causing inertia to start the vehicle.
The present invention has as an object an apparatus to conveniently and efficiently start a direct drive go-cart.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for lifting the rear end of a go-cart and propelling it along a track and when sufficient speed has been obtained dropping the rear end causing the wheels via the drive shaft to start the engine.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for starting a direct drive go-cart which apparatus can be folded to a compact condition for storage and transportation.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying